1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a game in which a game character performs various actions within a game space. For example, a soccer (football) game, in which game characters representing soccer players play a soccer match within a game space, is known (see, for example, JP 2007-14701 A).
Such games as described above are configured to produce a presentation effect relating to a game character. For example, a soccer game is configured to output a sound indicating a cheer given for a game character from an audio output unit when the game character outruns another game character belonging to an opponent team by dribbling (when the game character dribbles past another game character belonging to an opponent team).